The God Emperor of Mankind
The God Emperor of Mankind is a character from the Warhammer 40000 tabletop game series. Background The Immortal Perpetual who serves as the head of monarch called The Imperium of Men. Powers & Abilities * Energy Attacks: These attacks are best described as being far more powerful then a Supernova as he can also focus such attacks from thin lasers to wide beams. * Energy Shields: This allows The God Emperor or Mankind to take a lot of punishment. * Lay on Hands: The God Emperor of Mankind can use this ability to restore people and even machines with just a simple touch of his hands. * Golden Light: This light can blind anyone if able and can drive even the likes of Horus to his knees in awe. * Insanity: Anyone looking at The God Emperor of Mankind's face for whatever reason can utterly drive even a mentally-fortified Space Marine into complete insanity. Furthermore, this allows him to be unaffected by the Chaos Deities, last but not least, he stares into the Warp regularly. * Precognition/Clairvoyance: This helped The God Emperor of Mankind to see certain events before they actually happened, which allowed him to become a genius tactician. * Power Granting: The God Emperor of Mankind can grant powers to even a single individual, such as immortality. * Soul Sucking: This allows The God Emperor of Mankind to drain a soul from a single body. * Technopathy: The God Emperor of Mankind can use this ability to manipulate and control all forms of technology. Furthermore, it also allows him complete control over his Terminator Armor. * Time Manipulation: The God Emperor of Mankind has the power to slow time and even make it come to a complete stop. Furthermore, Time itself moves at the extreme speeds to The God Emperor of Mankind's eyes. Equipment * Astronomican: Gives The God Emperor of Mankind 50 lightyears worth of range and vision with psyker abilities. * The Terminator Armor: Can turn any human being into a walking tank and also capable of tanking attacks that would be able to bust moons. * Bolter: Can shoot shells that can tear a single human being apart, fully automatic and the shells explode upon impact. * Flame Sword: This weapon is at least the size of The God Emperor of Mankind's torso if not more, will constantly generate flame and more powerful than the normal 40k blades by a large margin. Feats Strength *Can punch a planet larger than earth into fragments *Could shake a moon-sized adamantium ship while exchanging blows with Horus *Tossed the extremely powerful Void Dragon from Earth to Mars Speed *Kept up with the universe-traveling void dragon *Faster than the hypersonic Primarchs Durability *Easily exchanged blows with the Void Dragon *The Terminator Armor makes him insanely durable Skill *Absolutely wrecked TITANS *As a Warp Entity, The God Emperor of Mankind is capable of defeating 9-dimensional entities. *Battled the dark Horus *Commands all the forces of the Imperium *Created the Primarchs, which share his powers *Defeated the most powerful threat in the Milky Way, the Void Serpent *The God Emperor of Mankind is capable of taking on hundreds of Orks without any trouble. *The God Emperor of Mankind fought a huge Ork, almost losing, then cutting it in half and ultra-killing every one of those Primarch sized Orks in that huge chamber. *The God Emperor of Mankind is a skilled statesperson, military leader, philosopher and a scientist with thousands of years worth of knowledge and experience in all fields. Weaknesses * The God Emperor of Mankind will find himself in a struggle should he be ever allowed to fight any of his sons. * The God Emperor of Mankind is currently bound to a chair and little more than a husk of the man he used to be: This form is rarely, if ever, used in versus debates. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Gods Category:Characters of Royal Lineage Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leaders Category:Immortal Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Nigh-Omnipotents